


Kissing a Sleeping Hero

by SneezeMaster (ema670)



Category: Video Blogging RPF, septicegos - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Romance, Septicego, heroxdoctah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-02-26 16:10:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18720487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ema670/pseuds/SneezeMaster
Summary: In the middle fo night Henrik goes to bathroom, when he goes back to his bedroom he sees an injured hero laying on his freshly cleaned carpet.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I want to do some sexy stuff between Henrik and Jackie. Propably I will do it in the 2nd chap. Wish me luck! :D

 

 

After every hard operation Henrik was at home taking his so much apreciated rest. So it was not weird that he just left his clothes in corridor. Took a warm nice bath and just got to bed, falling asleep imediately. The dreamless sleep was making him snore, when suddenly his eyes opened. He was seeing only darkness not understanding why his body thought its great Idea to wake, when he still felt so exhausted.  
He looked around to find some sort of explanation, when he heard a tapping sound on his window. He was living in a small flat on the 8th floor. So it would not be suprising if the sound would be just some kind of animal. But then the tapping pattern reapeted. And he had to get up to open the window.  
  
He fixed his boxers, put his glassess on and opened window. Letting the chill air fill his room. Then he left to the bathroom.  
When he came back with a box in his hand, he saw his close friend on the floor facing the carpet, like he would just fell face first to the floor.  
He closed the window, tied his hair to form short ponytail and nudged Jackie with his foot.  
  
-Ey, you arschloch. Get zhe fuck up. - he said knowing exactly what brought his friend here.  
He kneeled beside Jackie seeing finally some features of his face. He smoothed his hand over his hair lifting it to see that hero was looking at him, nose still in the carpet.  
-Hi Hen. - Jackie smiled to him with tired eyes.  
-Get up. - He said harshly.  


-You do not have to be so harsh, Hen. - Jackie complained like a kid. He tried to push himself up, but his arms gave up on him and he was just laying there limp. -Could you give me a moment? - He asked with pained hiss. - I might be hurt.

 

\- Of course you are. - Henrik said and took Jackies shoulder to make him sit. - You dirtied my carpet with…- he stopped himself when he saw how big the wound on Jackies chest was. - Was zhe fuck were you thinking coming to me with zhat gash in your rib cage?! - Henrik yelled before putting a hand on his mouth. He did not wanted to wake up all the neighbors. - You fucking trottel, you should go to zhe hospital!- he hissed this time keeping his voice down.

 

Jackie looked down, barely able to keep himself in sitting position, embarassed by his state. - Hen, You know that I...

-Yes, I know. - Henrik cut in knowing exactly why Jackie could not get to hospital and knowing exactly why the fucking gash in Jakcies chest hurt him even more. It was crossing just healed another scar that Henrik himself barely could keep from reopening. The scar was ugly, disorted not perfectly healed. And Yet... this little shit did not learn from his mistakes.  
He cutted off Jackies suit. He seemed to not hear a word of complain for Jackie. Shame this one was really well made. But he would not risk it, becouse of some piece of material.

  
He pulled his disinfectans from box and started working on Jackies chest, making him lay down on his back so he could work properly on the open wound.  


He hated this. He had his hand in blood for more than 20 hours today and yet he had to deal with this shit and sew this idiot togheter.  
-You should be more careful. – he whispered to himself seeing how Jackie was hissing with the pain. He got some cloth and layed it on Jackies mouth. - You know what to do. - He sighened and saw how Jackie was pushing the rag in his mouth so he could keep himself from screaming.  


Yes, Henrik was able to ease his pain with some anesthetics. But it was never enough not in the dirty, small room of his and Jackie never wanted Henrik to put him under narcosis the reason never leaving his lips. So, again, Jackie had to deal with the extra pain for the night. He was looking at Jackies face from time to time. His needle arleady working around the cleaned wound. Blood falling down the naked torso of Hero and adding more stain on his freshly cleaned carpet.  


Jackie was clenching his teath around material. Fist tighlty squeezed and tears falling down his cheeks. It sure hurt like hell, but he didn't let it known. He put his forearm on his forehead, wanting to feel more relaxed. He tried to not let Henrik know that he was losing concious with how much pain he felt. He did not wanted doctor to know. That he was weaker than before. He was weaker every time he came here to see this man. To look for his help. He did not want to think what would happened if Doctor would have a nightshift today. If doctor would not hear him over the window. If doctor would just tell him to fuck off, becouse of how tired of Jackie he has to be.

 

Squeezing his eyes shut. “Please Hen, don't leave me.” He was talking in his head. He was hoping. Never wanting Hen to leave him over something so stupid.

-You are an idiot. - Henrik said to him. He wanted to smile, but in the same time Henrik put the needle back in him. This time, not prepared he screamed in the cloth. Muffled Fuck leaving his mouth. He bitten hard trying to surpass the pain he was feeling.

 

He felt last tug of the thread and sighned heavily. Rag still in his mouth, but not squeezed anymore, He just hissed when he felt Henrik cleaning his torso with some weird specific that he cant even read the name off properly.

When he felt doctor patting his arm he felt suddenly so tired. Like all the adrenaline just drained all his strenght and left him in this weird empty space.

 

Henrik was fast to notice that Jackie was loosing conciousness. He put his arm on his forehead and let the fingers comb to his hair. Jackie was going to be the death of him. He lifted the boy of the floor. And put him on the bed. Small bed in the corner of his small room.

Yes he had money, yes he could get big house in the middle of nowhere.

But when he was a doctor that tried to work as much as he could. Keeping up with big house was tiresome. And he could not afford to have strangers walking around the house. It would be to much risk that they would see Jackie.

He hoped, really, that one day he could make everything more comfortable in his life. For now he was happy that this boy was here with him. Even thought, he would prefer him in hospital bed right now. His room was not prepared for the unconcious hero with his chest freshly stiched.

 

Jackie felt weird, he was in a dream like state feeling the present of other man next to him. Happy knowing it was calm aura of his doctor friend. He could smell the different drags on his body. The blood drying on his bandages and a smell off a freshly bathed Henrik. His heart skipped at the realization that he could tell apart smell of Henriks shampoo and his body.

 

He felt a hand on his torso smoothing gently trying not to push to hard for the hero to feel it.

Henrik was speaking to himself in German, so Jackie did not even bothered to understand. Althought he felt like its cheating...He could only speak english, he did not have an escape route for his thoughts to just flow out of his lips.

He just listened to Henriks voice, his chest rising and falling with every soft breath.

-I'm so sorry, Jackie. - he suddenly heard it in German voice. And then it was too sudden to do anything, He could feel the touch on his lips. A little peck nothing more. He wanted more. But he was to stunned to do anything. So it was obvious that when Henrik noticed his eyes wide open. He just run away to the different room.

-Hen! - Jackie said trying to sit, but his body felt heavy and he could barely rise his head. He was trapped in bed. - Fuck. - He hissed at the pain in his chest. So much heavier than before.

 

 

Henrik showed up two hours later with a bowl in his hand and some ointment. He himself was still in clothes he was when Jackie came in. A boxers and a loose tank top that he was used to sleep in.

This time he was hoping that Jackie was back asleep. And he was right. He hoped Hero would not remember this accident.

 

Oh how wrong he was.

Jackie was falling out and back to sleeping with this one thing in tought. He is even sure that he dreamed some more little things that happened between him and doctor. At this point he wasn't sure how many things were actually true. But he would never believe that this little peck was a dream.

 

Jackie was feeling the wet cloth on his body. He felt pain whenever the material was smoothing around his wound. He knew that Henrik was doing his best, but it was inevitable, this fucking hurt no matter how hard they both would try. So it was not a shock that Jackie suddenly hissed when Henrik was trying to put bandages back on.

 

\- Zorry. - Hernik said softly, His hand on heros cheek to shove his bangs away. - How are you feeling? - He asked not really wanting to hear a reply.

 

-Im fine. - Jackie tried to sit. But hand was back on his shoulder to keep him still.

Silent filled the room, and Henrik was the one that coughed from time to time. Blaming it on the lack of sleep. When he finished changing Jackies bandages, Jackie was back in dreamland. And honestly Henrik wasn't to happy about that, becouse he could not stop himself and let his hand travel to the covered chest. He smoothed it a little bit, saying himself thats becouse he was checking the wound. But who he was kidding, his hand started to travel to the neck of the sleeping hero. Touching the muscles and harsh skin of the bigger man. He tried to stop himeslf but his thumb was arleady on Jackies lips when he realized that Jackie is watching him with big eyes.

 

-I…- Henrik coughed – I will go…- He was about to get up, when he felt a hand on his knee.

\- Stay. – He heard from heros lips.

 

The hand on his leg was squeezing him thightly, painfully so. Jackie was really trying to stop him from going. Even if his grip was not that long becouse of how weak he was.  
  
What he could do, looking in the sleepy eyes of his friend he could not go, he wanted to be with him so he just get his armchair and sit beside Jackie. Tired hero sleeping again.  


Jackie woke up at ealry morning seeing that doctor was asleep in his armchair. He took his bed again and becouse of that Doctor will be tired when he would get on his shift. He was watching the poor man snoring softly. Glasses barely sitting on his nose. Arms crossed to make himself more comfortable.

Jackie was impressed, a little pissed of but also really happy. Doctor just took his kiss of him. Its not a thing your should do, right? But. . . The only thing Jackie could feel at the time was pure shock and then happiness. That was nice. He put his hand on lips, remebering the kiss Henrik made. Shit he wanted to do the same thing. He got closer to the doctor. Trying not to hiss, when stiches pulled on his skin.  
God, Henrik was beautiful. He gently took of his glasses doing everything to not wake up doctor. And then kissed him on the lips. When he pulled over, it was Henrik looking at him with big eyes. He smiled showing his slightly crooked teath.  
\- Now we are even, Doc. - he said with happiness in his eyes.

 

But...

Henrik was not happy.

-You idiot. - He said with angry tone

-What? You did the… - Jackie was shocked

-Im not talking about the kiss! Why, the heck, did you moved? - He was standing now. Looking at the hero from above.

-I wanted to…

-I do not fucking care! - Henrik screamed, but then he looked at sad face of his friend. -I...I'm sorry – He put his hand on Heros shoulder and pushed him back down. - Ju-just lay down, please. - he said embarassed of himself loosing control. He was really tired and this situation was not getting any better. Geez, he just loose temper, just like that, without a reason. He was getting worse day by day. Then he was done with making here stay in bed he himself left room to make some tea.

 

His cough was getting worse so he muffled it so the hero would not here. He hoped that Jackie is back asleep. - Stupid idiot. - He said to himself. And then let himself think a little while waiting for the water. His hand was on his lips. And he could not stop the smile creaping on his lips. Cheeks red from embarassment.  
-Oh God, me zhe professional doctah, getting embarassed with a memory of a kiss...get over it Doctor.

-Or let it flow. - He heard behind his back

-Go dammit Jackie! - He screamed putting his hand on the heart – You scared me. Why arent you in bed?! - Added after looking at the small smile on hero lips.

-Wanted to talk. - Jackie leaned back on the wall.

\- I would be back zhere you did not

\- Not you would not. - Jackie said crossing his arms. - I know you, Henrik. - the name sounding so beautiful in his voice. - You would just put this tea down and leave again.

\- You should be in bed – Henrik said, but last word was interrupted with heavy cough.

\- You too. - Hero was looking at him with big eyes. - You are sick Hen, why your coworkers let you be in hospital? You should stay home.

-I'm fine. - He said not letting his embarassment hit him. Of course he was not but he did not have to let it show.

-You are not. Hen, why are you so stubborn?

-Look whos talking. - Henrik poured the water knowing exactly what type of tea Jackie liked.

-Im a hero, its my job – Jackie moved closer his arms loose now, but steps still heavy.

-And I'm a doctor. - He did not looked at Jackie. A man who was now dangerously close to him. He did not looked at his blood stained bandages, that should be propably changed soon. He did not looked at his shoulders that looked like could lift a buidling, nor at his strong neck and his beautiful manly jawline. No he didnt, his eyes werent now looking at his lips, taller man standing chest to chest with him and looking down at him. Towering over him, making him even smaller.

 

-I need to go to zhe hospital. - he wanted to move and almost pushed Jackie. But taller man holded him by waist and landed his hand on doctors jaw. Lifting his chin.

He kissed his lips holding him tightly. The kiss was now so strong so different than the little pecks they both did. This one was filled with passion and a strong hold around his wait.  
Jackie lifted him by his hip, making him sit on the counter. Moving the freshly made tea aside with his bare hands without bothering that he would get hurt.

 

Henriks hands were now on his chest smoothing it a little. One hand traveling to the back of his neck, the other going down to his hips. He wanted to taste hero more. Make him moan and feel his not covered by anything body.

 

So it was not suprising that doctor chuckled when Jackie jumped at the feeling of hand slipping under heros boxers to squeeze his ass. Oh Henrik wanted to fight and Jackie was ready to gave back to him.

They did not stopped kissing. But Jackies Hands started to travel under the doctors tank top, making him shiver when he rubbed his pectorals, scratching them softly. Doctor pushed jackie closer, but when younger mean did too fast move he hissed with pain, breaking the kiss and looking down on his chest.

-Shit. - He cursed under his nose.

\- Well I guess theres a stop to our…- he looked down not looking at the hero. - ...play time – He finished. But he felt strong arms curling around him and holding him close. The hug was so warm he alsmost melted in it. He wanted to squeeze hero, but remebered that he would hurt the boy even more.

-God Hen...I can do it… - Jackie said sadly, lying of course. He knew his limit and he knew he was getting weaker with every second. Adrenaline was keeping him up but, honestly one realxing breath and he would propably faint right there.

-We have time... - Henrik coughed again – Lets take you to bed. - He smiled happy after what they did. And then squeaked when he felt that it was not Jackie who lifted him and took him to bed.

-You Arschloch! - He screamed – Put me down. You are injured! - Jackie listened but only after laying down on bed with Henrik in his arms.

-You are injured too. - Jackie said not knowing exactly what was going on with Henrik. But he knew that they bothe needed a proper rest.

-But it iz you who needs…

-Stay. - Jackie said without arguing. It was a strong order to keep doctor in place.

Henrik groaned. - Fine. - He muttered, but then started to change their position. He did want to strain Jackies injures more. He took a blanket that was laying forgotten in the corner of the bed and covered them both. His hand low on heros stomach and head laying down on heros shoulder. One strong arm was circling around him gently.

 

Jackie was fast asleep. Eyes closed and mouth agapped. Henrik smiled and let himself be relaxed. Feeling how badly his lungs hurt, he wanted the pain to go away, but for now he would try to get his sleep at least a little bit of it.

 

 

 

  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT on the way!  
> I dont know what I did here.

Henrik was off work for today and he was exhausted. With grocieries in hand he got into his flat, Looking around if anything happened. Well It should not, but better safe than sorry, right?

Well let's not shit ourself, this boy was not keeping himself safe, he was checking if his boyfriend is not visiting him. And of course he was not.   
  
Jackie and Henrik got togheter after the eventful night, but they could not see each other too often, so after six months their relationship was still at a very beginning.

And... lets be honest, dudes. Both of those handsome males would love to have something more than just a quick pecks on the cheeks when they could see each other.

 

When they tried to do something more either Henrik would start coughing heavily or Jackie would hiss in pain worrying each other every time. Sometimes when they both were feeling better one of them would fall asleep becouse he was too exhausted. And non of them wanted to make they first-time looking like that. With one using sleeping body of the other.

  
But even with this Henrik was happy, really happy, now their feelings were growing even if their relationship just stood in place, not moving forward.

 

He put his groceries in the right place, feeling good that he wasn't looking in empty fridge anymore. His habit was going to kill him one day. Not eating properly, too rarely and too fast in a rush while working in hospital. But lately he was keeping some food in the fridge, he never knew when his boy would come over.

 

He stripped himself and took a long shower letting himself think under the warm spray. He was humming a german song that he had remebered lately when he got to talk to German patient in his hospital. He smiled to himself it was nice to talk in German with this kind woman. She was pretty and funny so he had a good day. Exhausting but good.

 

He let himself sigh, when his minds came back to his hero.   
Remebering the beautiful nights when they were kissing each other in the middle of night, Jackie once again bloody, dirty and injured. But scars never big enough to be worried. Although Henrik always screamed at him for being so reckles.

 

He finished his bath and prepared to bed, favourite tank top on his body and boxers with german flag on them.

He was about to make himself a tea when he heard crack in his bedroom. And that was not supposed to happen. Jackie always was tapping on the window or just walkin in. That was a crash like someone would just jump in. He prepared himself, even tho he was still hoping it was Jackie itself.

 

He layed a hand on the doors handle and opened them slowly. Doors creaked and reaveled a taller man with hoody on his head. Henrik jumped at the sigh but then the light from the corridors lamp showed him, that it indeed was his boy.   
  
Henrik wasn't sure what was going on when he spotted that Jackie wasn't wearing his always visible smile, this time boy was without his mask, mouth closed in thin line not showing any emotions.

 

\- H-Hey Jackie – he said not sure what this aura around him meant.

 

The action was sudden. Jackie with his inhuman speed just pushed into Henrik. Making him hit the wall behind him. Lips smashing into lips, making Henrik scream with shock. But then Doctor melted in the kiss.

\- God, I missed you. – Jackie said between kisses, devouring smaller man. He was brusing Doctors shoulder with how strong his grip on them was. - God, Henrik…- He licked on his lower lip. - I love you so much. - He pushed even more. Making Henrik moan with pain as his head hit the wall behind him. Jackie was kissing him hard, not letting him keep the control of what was happening.

 

-Ha, Jackie, wait. – Henrik was trying to calm down. But he couldn't. Those lips on him, those hands gripping on him. He wanted more. He opened his mouth and let Jackie kiss him deeper putting tounge in his mouth, making the stronger man shiver when he sucked on it so suddenly.

 

-I'm sick of waiting, Hen. - Jackie started kissing Henriks neck, nipping on the soft almost white, so different than his harsh and tanned, skin.

Henrik was at lost. He lost to this man so long ago, but now...they both wanted more wanted to fill this passion between them. And he could not wait anymore.   
  
He started to grip at heros suit. - Take zhis off. – he said when he felt that Jackie was arleady slipping his hand under Schneeps shirt. -Gott. - He moaned feeling the scrape of teeth on his collarbone. Hands gripping his hips. And legs moving between them. -Bed. - he said. Feeling that Jackie was arleady moving his hips to make a friction between them.

And god that sure was a wonderful feeling.

 

Jackie got his hand on his still clothed ass and lifted him squeezing on his cheeks.

-Wat...Oh gott. Oh shit. - He gripped tightly sneaking his arms aroung Jackies neck too afraid that they would fall. But Jackies arm did not even tremble with the weight of the smaller man. Like it was nothing to him, and Henrik was sure he did weight a lot. And was impressed with his friends strenght.

The prospect of so many things they could do with Jackies strenght was even more arousing to him feeling how his cock started twitching at the different images with them fucking in every possible place just with hero holding him tightly.

Oh God. Henrik was getting way to hot and even the thin shirt and boxers started to bother him.

 

\- Scheiße, Jackie… - Doctor was tossed on the bed, Huffing when the hit took air from his lungs, he was begging to not get into coughing fit like last time. He wanted this to happen. He wanted Jackie.

 

Jackie was suddenly above him hands on both side of his body, getting closer to kiss him. The kiss felt so good, it was so hungry so needy. You would never believe how two adult males could feel without sexual interaction between each other for so long. He wanted more, needed more. And he was arleady pushing his hips up wanting the hero to feel his arleady hard member. God it was so long.

Hero was now kneeling in front of him, His arm back to loos the zipper of his suit. The sound of it sliding down his back was feeling his room. Henrik was holding his breath Looking as Hero was taking it off his body. Reavealing strong muscles, perfect body, and so many scars. So many small scars and two big that Doctor was feeling need to kiss forever. Both of those injuries beeing sucha a strong memory in his brain.

He let out a slight chuckle hidding the embarassment behind it.

\- You are, You are zo hot Jackie. - he said not looking at hero, scared that his words would fail him.

 

He felt a hand on the chin making him look at hero.

-Then watch me. - Hero said standing up and letting the suit fall on the floor. Only boxers hiding his crotch. He took off his boots and freed his legs out of thight material. His hand was smoothing on his torso when he straightened back. He looked at Henrik with hunger bitting his lips and scraching his pectoral, satisfied that he could see doctor licking his lips, eyes following his hands.

He started to move his hand down scratching his abs gently and teasing the band of his boxers. He smiled at the look in Doctors eyes. He was hungry, if not for his collected state, he would start to drool there just watching him putting his hand on his buldge squeezing the covered hard on.

 

Actually Henrik felt the saliva droping off his lips, and that was not what he wanted. But Jackie only licked his lips when he saw that he was cleaning his mouth with the back of his hands.

Jackie was teasing him, finally taking off his boxers he was again stroking his member and crowled onto bed.

-Your turn, Doc. – He said smelling the neck of the aroused doctor. - Take off your clothes – he whispered in his ear.

\- Gott. - Henrik gulped and took off his shirt quickly almost hitting the hero with his elbow. Then he tried to take off his boxers but Jackie was sitting on his legs, arms arleady on his hips. Hero got aside and took the boxers himself making the Doctor squeak.

That was embarassing. Doctor closed his eyes, but Jackie only chuckled and kissed the soft lips of the smaller man.

-God, Henrik, you are so pretty. - his hand was traveling up doctors thight. Squeezeing gently from time to time. Lips on his ear bitting and licking, making the doctor shiver. The other hand started to travel down doctors chest feeling the soft hair on the doctors body. Getting lower, circling the belly button and getting down to pubic hair, teasing doctors body gently moving around standing proud cock.

 

Henrik was gulping looking at this god-like figure in front of him. The muscles moving unders the tanned skin lips slightly open eyes focused on doctors body.

He was embarassed he was nothing compared to the man in front of him. A man looking like sculpted perfection. When hero started to tease his cock with just the tips of his fingertips he was shivering keeping himself from pushin up into this hand. He failed. His hips pushed forward making Jackie look at him with a smile that was so hungry so needy of him.   
He leaned down and kissed the doctor. Hands leaving his body, elbow next to his hand. And other hand reaching towards the shelf.

 

Forehead to forehead Jackie was smiling to him. This child-like smile making him forget for a second what was happenieng, but when he felt wet substance hitting his hard cock and trailing down his body, his balls and getting into his rear he trembled. And his breath hitched.

\- Breath Hen, - Jackie said when his hand disapeared between their body. He felt cold wet hand on his thight that was getting lower toching his balls and and making its way to his ass, he felt finger probing on his asshole when he was kissing the hero. He had advantage on him. Being taller and stronger, but he did not complained feeling so small under the other boy. He kind off liked it, the feeling off being closed under the stronger man arms, keeping him safe.

 

But then, the same man was putting fingers in him.

And his breath stopped suddenly when he felt the intrusion getting deaper and deaper.

-Breath – he heard in his ear. The strong voice of a man making him respect a command and just get the air in. Lungs suddenly protesting with pain he bit his lips to stop himself from coughing and let his hand travel around the hero squeezing him and hugging as hard as he could. Legs gotten further apart, it was so long when he did that last time.

He wanted it so badly but also he forgot how hard it can be. His Cock started to limp feeling the embarassment and pain feeling his body.

-Wait. - He said suddenly when he felt Jackie stretching him. - Give me a moment. - He whispered clutching tighlty to the man. Nails scratching gently on heros back.

Jackie Moaned, oh yes he liked being scratched, he liked the feeling of the nails on his skin deep inside like it was mean to hurt.

 

Henrik shuddered and Jackie thought its a battle so teased Henrik just wiggling his finger, Doctors breath hitched. Oh god. His head was spinning now.

-Okay, haa. I'm gut..gott – He gupled and hugged Jackie even more, putting his chin on the scarred shoulder.

 

Hero smiled preparing the man. His breath faster than before. His hips thrusting forward he wanted to be inside Doctor so badly.

Jackie saw how doctors eyes close when his fingers where leaving Docs body. He was so beautiful, shy stubble on chis, long eyelashed, soft lips and a small blush on his cheeks. He was looking at him maybe a little too long seeing this man so ready so perfect for him. He pushed his member inside Doctors body feeling the warm muscles surouding him. - Ha, Doc. – He sighned and pushed more. Barely keeping himself from pushing in one go to slap his body into Henriks Ass. -Henrik you are beautiful, you are so pretty, so perfect for me. - he said in Doctors ear wanted him to hear every little world, feel every little breath he did.

 

Then he kissed Henriks jaw pushing more and more inside him, and when he was almost fully in he layed his forehead on doctors shoulder and just slammed hard.   
Henrik moaned in his ear. The sound uneaven, so perfect for hero. He was deep in love so deep in his lovely boyfriends body. He stayed like this for a while, His cock deep in Doctor and skin clinging to skin. Feeling the dirty smell of their aroused bodies. Heros sweat falling down on the doctors red body. He breathed out and in and closed his eyes loving how doctors body was clenching around him. Arms and legs hugging him so tightly he barely could move. But being the stronger one he brake the hug and smiled at the doctor from above.  


God this smile is going to kill him. So pretty.

The Cock inside him was shifting with the boy above him. He trembled. And his hand squeezed his lover sides.   


Jackie started to move making Henrik part his lips and let out heavy breaths. He was shaking trying not to stress his body too much. He wasn't able to close his eyes. He was stuck deep in the beautiful blues of Heros eyes.

 

Jackie was slow, painfully so. He kept saying little praises. A blabbering ot be honest, just to soothe Henrik below him. Hands of the doctor squeezeing him almost painfully.  
Trying not to hurt smaller man he was speading up making his hips move harder with every push. Oh god. It felt so good. So good to be in this mans body.

 

His skin twitching around heros cock. He was embarassed by his shaking. Feeling so unexperienced with all of this. It was hard for him to find a man that he would be able to feel so vurnerable but here he was moaning, ehn Jackies hips thrusted in him. Making slapping noises every time hips slammend into his ass.   
-Gott, Jackie, hnn – Henrik moaned.

  
Jackie was panting above him. Leaving small kisses on his neck. His forearms laying flat on the bed, surrounding the doctor and letting their bodies touch with every trust.

-So good, Hen...its so good. – He said. Gritting his teath not letting their voice to get out.

He felt Doctors hand on his cheek. Smoothing him gently. He felt lips on him kissing hungirly. Teath tugging on his lower lip and then tounge smoothing on the bite.

Kiss started to feel heavy when his hips thrusted harder. Lips were brushing over his beard, down to his neck. Hands that were squeezing his body were now on his pectoral brushing the nipples gently. Little bites on his neck were making him shiver. His body started to loose its pace just to moan above the smaller man. That was so tendrly brushing alongside his jungular line wityh his tounge.

-Oh my...Ah. - He moaned now letting out of his worries. He didnt have to feel strong with this man. He didnt have to keep his voice and screams he could feel good in his arms. So he let Henrik squeeze his hands around him. Let Henrik brush his fingers on his scars and put his teath on his collarbone.

 

Henrik was feeling good. So good. He could do however he pleased. Now that embarassment fadded away he could do the right moves to met Jackies hips. Making both of them to shiver with pleasure. Jackie was so handsome. So beautiful in the streat light coming out of the winodw.   
-You are so amazing Jackie he said. Leaving hickey on Jackies Pectoral. Feeling how Hero was trembling.

 

Jackies moves were quicker now. Slamming in the doctors body. Both of them Feeling so good. With every trust getting closer to te finish line.   


\- Ja-Jackie. - Henrik moaned hugging Hero tight and letting his moans hit the heros ear. Jackie was bitting his lips now still not sure about his voice. He was ashamed. -Be my boy. - He said in his ear. Wanting to hear more of this mans beautiful moans. - Let it out. Be my kleine perfect thing. Push inside me and moan for me. - Henrik could not believe how badly he wanted it. How badly he wanted Jackie as his own. Cage him in his room and never let him. No more scars or brusies on this man bodies. - Please be mine. - He said bitting Jackies Ear.

Henrik Hicccupes when he felt hand on his cock Squeezing hardly and pumping it up and down with an inhuman speed. Jackies muscles were twitching with every thrust now supported only by one arm.

-Oh gott. Jackie! - Henrik screamed in Heros ear. His hands once again around Stronger man body. Squeezing badly and scratching the uneven skin ob heros back.

 

-Hen. Hen don't – Jackie moaned. Oh god he loved it. - Dont stop. - Hero was closed in the pleasure. Feeling how Henrik was meeting his thrust. Deep voice in his ear and Hands scratching his back.   
\- I love you. Jackie said when he was close. - Lo-Love you so much. - He said when his body gave out to pleasure and he came in Henriks body. His arm gave out when he slammed one more time. His chest crashed into henriks. Breath havy on his Cheek.

 

-Off. - Henrik panted, His cock twitching. - Wait. Jackie – Henrik whined. And then felt the hand still brushing his cock. Wrist circling around him. Hard movement around him. He thrusted back in Jackies hand. -Oh God. Yes. YES! - He moaned and came in Jackies hand. Cum covering both his bodies. And slipping out of Henriks body. God he needed this.   


-I love you. - Heard once again when Jackie fell flat on him squeezeing his oversensitive cock between their stomachs. - I love you so much. - He herad a little sob and a kiss to his lips. Feeling little drops falling down on his cheek. What?

 

\- Jackie? - He asked not caring about his cock right. - Hey, babe. - He put his hands on the heros Cheek. He smiled at him seeing that the tears werent from saddness.

 

Jackie wipped the tears of his face with back of his hand but those didnt stop falling.

-I'm. - Jackies voice broke – I'm Just overwhelmed. - He said hidding his face in Henriks neck.

 

Henrik smiled even more and hugged younger man. - Oh Jackie. - He said softly. - I love you yoo – he added after a while.

 

\- But please… could you get off me now, you are heavy. - Jackie slipped down from him. Making both of them to lie on the sides and crushing they bodies togheter they sticky cocks brushing gently. Legs tangled togheter. And arms around each other.

 

Henrik was watching as his boy was slowly falling asleep. He hoped that noone would bother them in the morning. World could wait. One day. Just one day he wanted both of them to be togheter at home.

 

He kissed gently the lips of now sleeping hero.

His Sleeping hero.


End file.
